


D(AAA)NGANRONPA

by Yosu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Friendfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: something something fan killing game about my friendgroup smomething something
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. PROLOGUE - Experimental Prototype Community of Despair (1)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentioned child death, mentioned bigotry

“Hey… can you hear me…?” 

I don’t know where I am at the moment. Which is weird, honestly. And plus, I don’t have a single clue who’s above me either. Or what they  _ look  _ like either, as the sun is so insanely bright my eyes feel like they’re melting.

“Hey, are you alright? …You sure look exhausted.”

I try and sit up, but my body feels so fucking stiff. My lips feel sealed too, it’s honestly a bit distressing.

“I am too, you know. We all are.” The person above me -- which I realize, making it out in the blurs of blue and white, had glasses . “I mean… with all the crazy stuff that happened…”

I finally budge my body upwards.

“Gh- where am I…”

Oh, I should probably introduce myself.

For no particular reason, honestly, but it’s best to recall who I am first before I go feet first into a mystery I have no clue about.

My name is Yoshikazu Varley… some could say I’m extremely lucky at the school I’m going to.

Hope’s Peak Private Academy…

This is no ordinary school.

Hope’s Peak Academy is located on a prime piece of real estate, and has special approval and rights from the government. The school gathers together high school students from around the country who are top in their respective fields, and prepares them to lead the world into the future - to bear the hopes of all humanity.

...And I’m one of them. A student, I mean. I’m the Super Highschool Level Lucky Student, though. Not really much of a ‘talent’, honestly, but it’s  _ something. _

Yeah. That’s me. Untalented, but… hey, it’s something.

####  **YOSHIKAZU VARLEY, SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL LUCKY STUDENT**

####  _ (HE/THEY) _

“Uh, about that…” The other person, who I now realize has short, blonde hair and wearing… well, what looks to be the world's worst jacket and t-shirt combo. Honestly. A  _ Big Chungus  _ jacket and a shirt saying  _ ‘Don't Piss Me Off. I'm Close to Leveling Up and You Look Like Just Enough XP’ _ , with troll face sweatpants. A lil embarrassing, honestly. Oh, and sunglasses that say _ ‘Fukk Bicks’.  _

I almost felt tempted to drag this fashion disaster into the nearest store and force him to wear  _ good  _ clothing.

“Um, I think it’s better if I introduce myself first, to ease you into it.”

I tilt my head. “What?”

Immediately, I notice a towering ball.

“Um, what the fuck is that?” I ask, pointing at it.

“Don’t worry about it. Seriously.” The person pauses, awkwardly. “It’s nothing, really. Don’t worry about it.”

“What the fuck! Is that!” I repeat, standing up. 

“I said don’t worry about it!” The person repeated, again. “Anyways! I’m Andrew Hirose! Super Highschool Level Redditor! It’s nice to meet you, kind stranger!” The boy introduced himself, holding his hand out.

“I’m Yoshikazu Varley! It is also nice to meet you I think!”

####  **ANDREW HIROSE, SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL REDDITOR**

####  _ (HE/HIM) _

“Ok, so,” I point at the giant ball, which is looking more and more like a giant golf ball the more I look at it, “what the fuck?”

Andrew sighed. “You remember getting to the classroom, right?”

“...No, not really.” I pause. “Sorry.”

“When we all got to the classroom,” Andrew began, “which includes you, in our chungus sized class--”

“Holy shit, never say that again.”

Andrew sighed. “As I was saying, our class of 16 people went unconscious the moment we got to the classroom. No explanation why, no juice, no dice, no nothing. Next thing we know, we’re in Florida.”

“Florida?” I repeat, before looking at the giant golf ball above us. “Then that means, we’re in…”

Andrew nods. “We’re in the Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow, or as it’s known today, EPCOT Center.” He paused. “EPCOT is a theme park at the Walt Disney World Resort in Bay Lake, Florida. It is owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company through its Parks, Experiences and Products division. Inspired by an unrealized concept developed by Walt Disney, the park opened on October 1, 1982, as EPCOT Center, and was the second of four theme parks built at Walt Disney World, after the Magic Kingdom. Spanning 305 acres, more than twice the size of the Magic Kingdom park, Epcot is dedicated to the celebration of human achievement, namely technological innovation and international culture, and is often referred to as a ‘permanent world's fair’.”

“I know what EPCOT is, Andrew. I don’t need to hear a wikipedia article about it.” I groan. “The question is-- why are we here? Why aren’t we in Japan?” I give a pregnant pause, gripping the hem of the skirt I’m wearing, frustrated. “Why aren’t we at Hopes’ Peak?”

Andrew sighs. “You’re guess is as good as mine, man.” He paused. “Plus we’re  _ not  _ at EPCOT itself. We’re at the entrance, with all the statues of glass and shit.”

I look behind him, and low and behold, he was right. We  _ were  _ at the entrance, with all the statues of glass and shit.

“It doesn’t make sense. None of this makes sense.” I shake my head. “Our we in a virtual reality? A TV show?”

“Not a virtual reality. Already tried to break the  _ matrix  _ anyway I knew how.” Andrew explains.    
“As for this being a TV show… well, I did find some cameras with Hina, but those were prolly for security.”

“Hina?”

“Hina. A.k.a. Hinami. One of the girls in our class. She’s kinda cute. A lil robot-y, but cute.” Andrew pauses. “Regardless, you need to go through a meet and greet of our classmates. We can worry about what’s happening when you know everyone in the class. I know for a fact Foo’s in  _ Club Cool.” _

I rub my forehead. This is a headache.

##  FUTURE WORLD

“Welcome to Future World!” Andrew called, opening his arms as we walked past the gates, free of any employee or costumed character. “Future World consists of a variety of avant-garde pavilions that explore innovative aspects and applications including technology and science, with each pavilion featuring self-contained attractions and distinct architecture in its design!”

“I know what Future World is.” I groan. “But um… where  _ is  _ everyone?”

“Our classmates are all around the park, OFC.”

“No, I mean the  _ employees.” _

Andrew gave an  _ ‘ohhh’  _ sound. “No clue.”

“Helpful.”

“I know. Everytime I answer a post on r/Advice, it gets a trillion upvotes and a thousand Reddit Gold.” Andrew boasts, which I understand none of, despite the fact I nod to him. “I’m famous for it.”

“...Good for you.”

“Yea. I know.” He paused. “Oh, yeah, there’s  _ Club Cool  _ right there. Care for a frosty bev?”

I nod my head. This is technically my first time going to EPCOT, so… it doesn’t  _ hurt  _ to try something new.

##  FUTURE WORLD - _INNOVATIONS WEST_

###  _ CLUB COOL _

_ Club Cool  _ only had two people inside -- a person of average height and slim build with green hair covering their head, in a mop or bob forming a serrated edge at its ends. They wore blue overalls and grey sneakers. 

The other was… well, what I  _ presumed  _ to be a human being, who had lime-green skin and pale chartreuse yellow hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. They wore a sleeveless yellow dress and wore metal… gauntlets, which were bright green and flared out toward the wrists and ankles, which are colored very dark green. The arm enhancers also feature artificial metallic fingers which are not directly attached but instead levitate around where the palms would be.

Club Cool was nice and air conditioned though, with podiums for fountain drinks.

“Ah, Yoshikazu, you gotta try the Beverly first.” Andrew immediately stated, running over to one of the fountain drink stands, pulling out a paper cup, and filling it up. I, of course, walked up to him. “It’s from Italy and it’s totally  _ amazing.” _

I took the drink. It was clear and smelled of nothing. It looked a tad like Sprite soda. It doesn’t look…  _ too  _ bad, just a bit bland lookly. Like, it just looked like Sprite.

I took a sip.

I spat it out the moment I got a good taste.

It was extremely bitter, tasting like every awful medicine I had as a child. It tasted like a tonic water and grape cough syrup smoothie.

It was  _ disgusting. _

“Man, what the fuck!” I swore, throwing the drink away in the trash. “That was absolutely repulsive!”

Andrew cackled like a madman, like a cliche mad scientist from a saturday morning cartoon. “Aha! I totally got you!” He laughed. “Beverly is utter garbage!” He then filled another paper cup with a drink. “Here, have an actually  _ good  _ drink -- Smart Watermelon. It’s from China.”

I take the drink, really hoping it doesn’t taste like shitty cough syrup mixed with what I assumed was  _ bitter melon. _

I take a sip.

It was… actually kinda tasty.

It’s sweet and refreshing… a much needed mouthwash for that disgusting Beverly soda.

“Yeah, this is nice.”

“Yeah, I always liked Smart Watermelon. It’s tasty as fuck.” Andrew nodded. “It’s amazing, especially for the Florida heat.”

I look at the person in the overalls. 

I smiled.

“Um…” I awkwardly wave. “I’m Yoshikazu. I’m assuming you know Andrew already.”

The person with the green hair smiled. “Hey hey! I’m Foo Fighters, the Super Highschool Level Science Experiment!” They announced, as she drank from what looked to be one of the novelty drinks cups at  _ Club Cool. _ “This place is amazing! I never expected Vegetable Soda to be amazing.”

####  **FOO FIGHTERS, SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL SCIENCE EXPERIMENT**

####  _ (HE/SHE/THEY) _

“Science… experiment?”

Andrew nodded. “Yep, this fella was made in a laboratory. Foo here is actually a colony of plankton living in the body of a teenager, so she’s basically a hivemind.” Andrew stretched his arm. “However, he seems to have coherent thoughts and speaking, so it’s cool.”

The other person, the one in the limb enhancers, crossed her arms. “Nyeh! I can’t  _ believe  _ you clods are ignoring  _ me,  _ The Great and Loveable Hinami Hinata? Ignoring your savior like that, such  _ misguided pebbles... _ ”

“I swear she’s not this rude!” Foo smiled, holding Hinami’s ‘hand’. “She’s actually really nice!”

####  **HINAMI HINATA, SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL THERAPIST**

####  _ (SHE/HER) _

  
  


“Uh-huh…” I nod, rolling my eyes. “I’m sure she is.”

“No, I’m serious! Hinami-chan is a therapist, mental health workers are the best!” Foo argued. “She’s legit totes amazing!”

Andrew nodded. “Yeah, yeah… Hinami is a super famous therapist, known for her miracle works in online therapy.” He paused. “Also, she’s what the cool kids on r/Waifu call a best girl.”

“She’s a real ass person. Don’t say that.”

“I am quite certainly the best girl, human creature Yoshikazu.”

“Well?” Andrew sniped. “Gonna get on her like you did me?”

“Nah.” I look back at Foo and Peri. “Do you know where everyone else is?”

Foo perked his head up. It was quite clear she was having a sugar rush. “Oh! Some of us are in the World Showcase, but I know Robert is at the  _ Universe of Energy; _ Epos and Johnny are at  _ ImageWorks; _ and Monika and Terra are at the  _ Land _ Pavilion!” Foo answer, almost  _ bouncing  _ with her boundless sugar-rush fueled energy. “AND NICOLE IS AT THE ORB!!”

I glance at Andrew. “Well, care to give me a tour of the place, Andrew?”

Andrew smiled. “Sure thing.”

With that friendly smile, I knew that Andrew was a chill dude, despite his sins and crimes against fashion. 

Plus, once we had that interaction, we left Club Cool, leaving Foo and Hinami alone together.

##  FUTURE WORLD - EPCOT BALL   
(A.K.A - SPACESHIP EARTH)

“So… this is the Orb?”

Above me, was a giant… well, golf ball. The ball itself was composed of tiny geometric shapes and propped up by three white structures. It honestly must’ve been an engineering marvel, since in my opinion, this was a lot more impressive than any ol’ princess castle.

_ “Spaceship Earth.” _ Andrew corrected. “It’s the  _ Symbolic Structure  _ for Epcot. It’s also the name of the dark ride attraction that is housed within the sphere that takes people on a time machine-themed experience.”

“Epcot Ball…” I mumble out, before glancing into the gift shop.

There was a person. That must be the ‘Nicole’ person Foo mentioned.

I glance up at the ride entrance and…

“It’s closed?”

I’ve seen images of The Epcot Ball, and there was a ride queue by the mural of cavemen and astronauts. However, instead of the standard entrance, was a red door, blocking anyone from entering.

“That’s weird.” Andrew stated. “It’s the icon of the park, and it’s rarely  _ ever  _ been closed, no less like that.”

I sigh. Something  _ seriously  _ strange was going on, unless this was like… a secret entrance day field trip from Hopes’ Peak? That made  _ some  _ sense. But why would they all pass out, like Andrew said? Why were there no employees at the park?

...Why was it just them there?

“I wonder if all the rides here are like this.” I suggest. “Maybe we’re just supposed to look around and not go on any rides?”

“Maybe.”

I look into the gift shop. Wouldn’t hurt to meet this ‘Nicole’.

##  FUTURE WORLD - SPACESHIP EARTH (GIFT SHOP)

The gift shop for  _ Spaceship Earth _ was… well, aside from Nicole (or who I atleast assumed was Nicole), was completely empty. No one at the cash register. Which I now realize was the same at  _ Club Cool. _

But at least with  _ Club Cool, _ I could let that slide by assuming there was some sort of honor system in tact, but here…

“Hey. Nicole Valentine. But you can just call me Nicole.” They greeted me. “Super Highschool Level Kanye West Fan.”

Nicole-- Nick -- had short blonde hair, and wore a black blazer and skirt uniform, and wore a long green parka. She looked… tired, but nice.

####  **NICOLE VALENTINE (AKA NICK), SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL KANYE WEST FAN**

####  _ (SHE/HER) _

“Kanye… West fan?” I repeat. “That can be a talent? You gotta be kidding me. There’s no way in  _ hell  _ that’s actually your talent.”

“Well actually,” She said, her eyes studying me. “Check your e-Handbook.”

“My e-... what book?”

Nick sighed, pulling out a thin item from her pocket. It almost looked like an iPhone. “When we all woke up here, these were in our pocket.” She explained. “We all have one.”

I check in my skirt pocket. Low and behold, there was an e-Handbook.

**WELCOME TO YOUR E-HANDBOOK!**

**YOSHIKAZU VARLEY**

Immediately, I check the student’s section, and--

**Name:** Nicole Valentine (a.k.a Nick)

**Title:** Super Highschool Level Kanye West Fan

“Wow.” I flatly mumble, flabbergasted. “Well, color me surprised. You really  _ are  _ the Super Highschool Level Kanye West Fan.”

Nick smiled, almost looking like a cheshire cat. “There’s no one in the world who loves his music more than me.”

“And… that can be a talent?”

“I got a letter in the mail for it, so it must be one.” Nick answers quickly. “Now the question is-- who are you?”

I smile awkwardly.

“Yoshikazu Varley.” I introduce myself, with a bow. When I finished saying my surname, I went upwards. “Super Highschool Level Lucky Student.”

“And  _ I’m  _ the one with the weird talent…”

“Hey! Lucky Student is a highly prestigious talent!”

“Didn’t one of the Lucky Students become a domestic terrorist because of a hope and despair obsession?” Nick pointed out, looking at Andrew. “Or did he just make pimp bombs for a hobby, leading to him trying to  _ blow up  _ the Hopes’ Peak gymnasium?”

“No, that entire  _ class  _ became domestic terrorists, including some guys from the reserve course, if r/UltimateDespairDiscussion is to be believed.” Andrew corrected. “Except the one that got murdered. I think she was considered a martyr for hope, or something.”

Nick looked at me again. “So, do you make pimp bombs for a living?” She paused. “Not that I judge or anything, I myself am a fan of the Unabomber. Letter bombs are awesome as fuck.”

“Firstly,  _ no  _ I don't. That’s illegal and I don’t commit crimes for a hobby.” I answer, crossing my arms. “And secondly… actually, no. I’m not even going to  _ start  _ unpacking what you just said.”

Nick laughed, her eyes closing. “Anyways, would you both mind leaving me alone for a moment? I’m trying to understand what’s going on.”

I raise my eyebrow. “I… sure.”

##  FUTURE WORLD - _SPACESHIP EARTH_

I stretch my arms. I could definitely feel the Florida heat set in my thin frame, even during spring.

I glance at Andrew. “Where to next? My calves are killing me.”

Andrew nods, pulling out his e-Handbook. “Closest pavilion would be the  _ Universe of Energy, _ starring Ellen DeGenerous.”

I laugh.

“I’m not joking.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, it’s weird how she appears twice in the park -- at the  _ Universe of Energy _ and at the  _ Seas with Nemo and Friends _ pavilion.” Andrew answers. “I think she had a brand deal with Disney in the two thousands, or something. Weird shit.”

“So… um…” I mumble, crossing my arms. “I’m guessing we should mosey along down there, huh?”

##  FUTURE WORLD - _UNIVERSE OF ENERGY_ (MARQUEE)

_ The Universe of Energy _ pavilion was diamond-like, glass yet opaque. It had a giant entrance marquee, a blue orb on the spike, with of course saying  _ Universe of Energy _ . In contrast with  _ Club Cool _ and  _ Spaceship Earth, _ the _ Universe of Energy _ looked… dilapidated. Like it hasn’t been renovated in  _ years. _

“Ah, alas poor Universe of Energy…”

“I don’t think you can call a trillion dollar company ‘poor’.” I say flatly. 

“I mean in spirit, not in cash, Yoshikazu.” Andrew groans. “Anyways, this pavilion takes a light-hearted look at various energy resources, how energy was produced, the history of energy production, and the search for new energy resources. It features Ellen DeGeneres and Bill Nye ‘The Science Guy’.”

I… huh.

“So I guess this is just the ‘famous person ride’, huh?”

Andrew nods.

With that, we enter.

##  FUTURE WORLD - _UNIVERSE OF ENERGY_ (PAVILION)

The queue was cold, which was a nice relaxation from the Florida heat. It was dark and chilly, with a few benches inside surrounding the amphitheatre.

Inside was also Robert, who was a person of average height and long brown hair. They wore a cream colored suit jacket and black uniform.

“Heya.” They smiled, with a wave. “Names Robert Bodcaps, but you can just call me ‘Crobat’. Super Highschool Level Podcaster.”

####  **ROBERT BODCAPS, SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL PODCASTER**

####  _ (HE/THEY) _

“Hey. Foo told us you’d be in here.” I wave back. “Are you escaping the Florida heat in here?”

Crobat nodded. “It’s almost boiling in the uniform I’m wearing.”

I look past them, trying to glance into the ride loader. 

...Unlike Spaceship Earth, the ride for  _ Universe of Energy _ seemed to be up and running, although it seemed that no one was functioning it.

“...So, the ride is working?”   


“Yep.” Crobat nodded. “While Andrew was watching over you, ‘cause you weren’t awake yet, we all went on it, then some of us went on  _ Soarin’,  _ the group that went to World Showcase went on  _ The Seas with Nemo and Friends.”  _ They pause. “It seems the only ride that’s closed down is Spaceship Earth.”

“You assholes went on Soarin’ without me? Fucking hell.” Andrew groaned. “Downvoted.”

“That doesn’t sound good at all.” I mumble. “So it’s all working?”

“Yeah, seems so.” They pause. “Although, it’s weird. There’s a similar problem with Mission: SPACE, you can only ride the Orange Team segment, neither DIO or myself could get onto the Green Team segment.”

Andrew crossed. “That’s a problem. The Orange Team segment technically killed two people.”

“What the fuck?”

“You didn’t know?” Andrew tilted his head. “It killed a four-year old boy, who had an existing yet undiscovered heart condition, and also gave a woman a stroke.”

“That’s… fucked up. Holy shit.” I mumble out, horrified. “That’s… Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah, it was a big controversy. A bit fucked up.”

Crobat nodded, somber. “Yeah… I didn’t know about the kid, but god, that’s… really sad.”

I felt really bummed out after that.

And left the pavilion after that.

##  Future World - UNIVERSE OF ENERGY (MARQUEE)

I sat outside the fountain of the marquee, head in my hands.

It seemed everything was hitting me harder than I expected it ever could.

It was… finally hitting me.

Why was I here?

Why  _ was  _ I here?

I never consented to any of this.

“You ok?” I heard Andrew call for me. “Yoshikazu, you alright man?”

There was the redditor, in front of me, raising his sunglasses. 

“...I’m not going to lie and say I am alright.” I mumble, looking up at him. “This is just… a lot to take in. I’m at a park with no real reason, without my consent most likely either. It’s just… why?”

“You and me both, buddy.” Andrew says, almost like he was trying to cheer me up. “That’s the same… for everybody, honestly. No one knows  _ why  _ this is happening. Or why we’re here. Or why no  _ but  _ us are here.”

“Well I’m not alone in that aspect.” I pause. “Maybe the heat is just getting to me. I was laying on the ground for a bit…” I rub my forehead, it was slightly warm. “Maybe I just need to get on a chilly area for a bit, maybe not  _ Universe of Energy,  _ but…”

_ “The Land  _ pavilion is a ways off, but it’s a great spot to eat and drink. I bet you could get something there.” Andrew paused. “It shouldn’t be too bad to get there though.”

I closed my eyes.

##  FUTURE WORLD - _THE LAND_ PAVILION

I woke up in a rustic looking building in the arms of a person I didn’t know. It didn’t  _ feel  _ like Andrew’s jacket… but…  _ metal.  _

I look up.

There was a girl with green eyes and brown hair, and pale skin. Like…  _ really  _ pale skin. Like she was a ghost.

“Hello!” She greeted, with a smile and a hollow stare. “I am Monika Ika. It is nice to meet you.” The girl -- Monika -- introduced, letting me down. “I’m glad you are now safe in here!” 

####  MONIKA IKA, SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL GYNOID

####  (SHE/HER)

I stumble to my feet, a bit disoriented. Andrew was sitting down, talking to a bulking girl with large muscles, drinking what looked to be a Diet Coke.

Monika smiled and bowed. “Welcome to  _ Living with the Land!  _ Please enjoy the everyday buffet at Sunshine Seasons!”

She looked… robotic.

“What’s your talent, Monika?” I ask.

The bulking girl looked over at us. She had alien glasses and wore a white t-shirt saying  _ Welcome to the Roblox Club,  _ along with a blue skirt black tights and blue uwabaki. This almost contrasted Monika, who wore a brown and blue, proper uniform with pink uwabaki.

“She’s the SHSL Gynoid.” She paused. “I’m Terra Teriyaki, Super Highschool Level Roblox Champ, at your service.”

Roblox Champ… that was an… interesting talent. But again, just like everyone, Terra seemed nice. And plus, it wasn’t like I could honestly judge her for her talent, mine wasn’t any better or any more impressive.

I smile, but then I realize something.

####  **TERRA TERIYAKI, SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL ROBLOX CHAMP**

####  _ (SHE/HER) _

“Gynoid? Like…”

“Correct! I am a female android created by Salvato Corporation.” Monika explained, smiling. “But please,” she then held out her hand, “treat me like I’m your fellow classmate!”

I grabbed her hand. It was… cold, icy, even. Despite that… she seemed nice, and I would hate to just be mean to a girl just because she wasn’t human. It was the same thing with Foo, she was still a person.

“Don’t worry about it, Monika.”

She bowed, and let go. “Thank you! Shall I get you something to eat? Andrew said you were quite famished and exhausted.”   


“Um… honestly, anything fish related would be amazing.” I answer, sitting down next to Andrew. “Um, and a water bottle would be amazing… oh, and maybe something sweet…?” I pause, looking at Monika. “But! You don’t have to do that for me, Monika, really!”

“Please do not worry!” Monika answers back, tilting her head, and smiling. “I live to help others. Please do not think you are burdening me by asking me to get you something. It is how Andrew would say; ‘a-o-kay’.”

She then entered the restaurant.

I lay back on the cushioned seating, squeezing my eyes shut, sighing. “I’m sorry for falling asleep like that. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure you almost had a heat stroke.” Andrew responded calmly. “That’s like, not wholesome at all.”

Terra nodded. “It’s perfectly understandable. Don’t worry about it, Yoshikazu.”

“So… you play roblox, huh?” I ask, trying to change the subject.

She nods. “Best in the world.”

“So… the um, body type…”

Terra, immediately sighed. “I get that question  _ a lot.  _ And to answer it, just do. I’m just hella strong. As like this, honestly.” She paused. “I’m just…  _ built different,  _ you know?”

I nod. Her answer didn’t make too much sense, but hey, it was accepted.

Monika returned in two minutes, holding a tray. Immediately, I smelled delicious… well,  _ food.  _ So good I couldn’t tell what it was. She also, of course, had a water bottle and a cupcake.

She placed the tray down, smiling. “Enjoy your meal!” She pointed at the main dish. “This is oak-grilled Salmon, served with Cheese Grits and Andouille Corn Succotash.” It smelled amazing. She pointed at the cupcake, which was a shade of rose-gold and had a bow on the whipped cream, looping like  _ Minnie Mouse’s  _ bow. “This is the Rose Gold Ears Cupcake. I’ve had it before, it’s amazing.”

I immediately chugged down the water bottle. Out of all the necessities of life I was running low on, it was definitely  _ water.  _

Once I was finished, I gave a sigh of relaxation and relief. It was icy cold, which was well needed after being out in the Florida sun.

I grabbed my fork, and took a bite of the salmon.

I’ve heard legends of the legendary  _ Super Highschool Level Chef,  _ and how his food felt like an explosion of flavours on the tongue. 

While I’m sure this food wasn’t made by him… it certainly was a contender for it.

After a few minutes of eating, the plate was left barren of any of the food on it. Which included the cupcake.

“You seemed to have liked it.” Andrew smirked, looking at me. “Plus, you seemed to have perked up while eating it. I guess this is the healing power of Disney food, huh?”

I laughed sheepishly, wiping my face off. “I guess I was just really hungry, huh?”

Terra smiled. “Happens to the best of us.”

I stretched my arm up. “So all the rides are open here?”

Monika nodded. “Yes.” She paused. “However, someone needs to be actively operating the ride, so one of us had to sit out. Hinami volunteered to do Soarin', and I did the same for  _ Universe of Energy  _ and  _ Living with the Land.” _

“...Expect Spaceship Earth.”

“Precisely. With the exception of Spaceship Earth.”

Something was… weird about that.

“Who else is left in Future World?”

Monika tilted her head, poking a finger at her cheek. “I believe Epos and Johnny are at the  _ Imagination!  _ pavilion, which is next door to this one.”

Terra nodded. “Everyone else is in the World Showcase. Where they are, I have zero clue.” She paused. “Although, I think Nathania and DIO are in the UK Pavilion…”

I stood up, lowering my stretched arm. “I guess… I should head over to the  _ Imagination!  _ pavilion, huh?”

Andrew stood up as well. “I guess this finishes up our mini Future World tour, huh? Next will be walking through the entire strip of the World Showcase.”

I smile, heading for the entrance. “Sounds fun enough.”

##  FUTURE WORLD - _IMAGINATION!_ (MARQUEE)

The  _ Imagination!  _ Pavilion was a towering, glass pyramid. It looked similar to the bass pro-shop pyramid except… cylindrical.

“Did you know this was built on a sinkhole?”

I cringe. “Sounds… dangerous.”

“For sure, that’s why it was closed down for like, three years.”

A pause. 

“...I’m thinking of _ Horizons, _ sorry.” Andrew groans. “An infinitely  _ better  _ pavilion with a  _ classic  _ ride, replaced by  _ Mission: SPACE.” _

I raise an eyebrow. “So… replace one dangerous death trap with another.” I pause. “Sounds smart.”

Andrew chuckles. “One of the many Disney company fuck-ups.” He adds. “Along with the anti-semitism, unchecked capitalism, racism and whatever the fuck no-see um green is.”

I… that was a lot.

We entered together after that.

##  FUTURE WORLD - _IMAGINATION!_ (PAVILION)

The first person I saw was a tall person with short, scruffy blond hair. He wore a black leather jacket adorned with military-esque cords, zippers, and belts. Underneath he wears a long-sleeved white shirt with frilled cuffs and a cravat. He also wore a pair of cropped black gloves and pants that resemble sleek biker pants with built-in knee-pads and multiple fastening belts. His shoes are black with two buckles.

The other was… substantially more normally dressed. Simply a short boy with brown-auburn hair, wearing a red jacket fur-lined, blue jeans, white sneakers and a teal t-shirt. He had piercing orange eyes.

The taller boy smirked, waving his gloved hand. “Sup Andrew, Midget.”

I rolled my eyes. “It’s  _ Yoshikazu,  _ thank you very much.”

“Epos Mona. Super Highschool Level Librarian.” He pointed at the shorter boy, who gave a (much politer) wave as well. “This here is Johnny Anasui, the Super Highschool Level Artist.”

Johnny smiled. “...Hey.”

####  **EPOS MONA, SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL LIBRARIAN**

####  _ (HE/HIM) _

_ _

####  **JOHNNY ANASUI, SUPER HIGHSCHOOL LEVEL ARTIST**

####  _ (HE/HIM) _

“So,” Andrew smiles. “Epos. Johnny. Is  _ Journey Into YOUR Imagination  _ running?”

Epos sighed. “Yeah, although since there's no staff to run the rides for the guests, Johnny and I had to go separately” 

Johnny nodded. “It’s the same with the one with the plants and the one in the air… and also the one with Ellen DeGenerous.

_ Living with the Land. Soarin’. The Ellen DeGenerous ride.  _ And now,  _ Journey Into YOUR Imagination.  _ All of these rides were up and running, ready to be ridden, albeit with no staff… all except the  _ literal icon of the park, Spaceship Earth. _

“Do you know where the staff even is?”

Epos shook his head. “No clue at all.” He paused. “When we all got here… the entire park was emptied, no other guests or park staff. Just us. It’s almost scary.”

“It  _ is  _ scary.” Johnny corrected. “There’s no supervisor here  _ at all!  _ Isn’t even a  _ little  _ bit concerning?”

Epos nodded. “Extremely so. I don’t even think our teacher was in the classroom when we all passed out.”

I sigh. “It’s…  _ weird.  _ Just…  _ weird.  _ There’s something clearly  _ wrong  _ going on here.” I mumble out. “This isn’t right. This feels  _ wrong.  _ There’s no one even here to check out stuff at the cash registers, I’m pretty sure we could steal shit and could get away with it.”

I think about Foo drink out of a novelty drink, and even the lunch I had. I doubt neither Foo or Monika paid for either of those.

I think of Nick at the gift shop, alone --  _ ‘investigating’.  _ She could just… steal all the shit in that gift shop and no one would notice at the park staff.

“This is… all so wrong.”

Johnny nodded. “I wouldn’t say  _ wrong.. _ . it’s just… weird. A little bit weird.” He paused. “But… going to EPCOT for zero pay is all that bad, especially for sixteen people. That would cost like… hundreds of dollars.”

Epos smiled. “Yeah, this is actually a major epic win.”

“I wouldn’t say an  _ epic  _ win.” I mumble. “But… it’s… something, I guess.”

Andrew looked at Epos. “So, everyone else is in the World Showcase.”

Well. Onto World Showcase, I presumed.


	2. OBTAINED! REPORT CARDS

> **Name:** Yoshikazu Varley
> 
> **Height:** 4’11’’
> 
> **Weight:** 100 lbs
> 
> **Gender:** Nonbinary (They/he)
> 
> **Chest: “** Um…”
> 
> **Blood type:** AB
> 
> **Birthday:** March 21
> 
> **Likes:** Hot showers, video games
> 
> **Hates:** Glass Jars
> 
> **Title:** Super Highschool Level Lucky Student
> 
> **Quote:** “Um… hi?”

> **Name:** Andrew Hirose
> 
> **Height:** 6′ 5″
> 
> **Weight:** 150 lbs
> 
> **Gender:** Yes please. (...Male, goes by he/him.)
> 
> **Chest:** Yes please!
> 
> **Blood type:** O
> 
> **Birthday:** June 23
> 
> **Likes:** Reddit Gold
> 
> **Hates:** Instagram
> 
> **Title:** Super Highschool Level Redditor
> 
> **Quote:** “Thanks for the reddit gold kind stranger!”

> **Name:** Nicole Valentine (a.k.a -- Nick.)
> 
> **Height:** 5’5”
> 
> **Weight:** 96 lbs
> 
> **Gender:** Female (She/Her)
> 
> **Chest:** “...How am I supposed to know that?”
> 
> **Blood type:** B+
> 
> **Birthday:** June 8
> 
> **Likes:** Kanye West, Detective Novels
> 
> **Hates:** Goya, coriander, hair braids. 
> 
> **Title:** Super Highschool Level Kanye West Fan
> 
> **Quote:** “...Who here likes Kanye?”

> **Name:** Monika Ika
> 
> **Height:** 5'3"
> 
> **Weight:** \--
> 
> **Gender:** Female presenting (She/Her)
> 
> **Chest:** “It’s made of metal! Tee-hee!”
> 
> **Blood type:** ...Oil?
> 
> **Birthday:** September 22nd
> 
> **Likes:** Literature, her master, reddit.
> 
> **Hates:** Other girls, lazy people.
> 
> **Title:** Super Highschool Level Gynoid (Female-robot)
> 
> **Quote:** "Sometimes when I talk to people who are impressed by my writing, they say things like  _ 'I could never do that'.  _ It's really depressing, you know? As someone who loves more than anything else to share the joy of exploring your passions... it pains me when people think that being good just comes naturally. That's how it is with everything, not just writing. When you try something for the first time, you're probably going to suck at it. Sometimes, when you finish, you feel really proud of it and even want to share it with everyone. But maybe after a few weeks, you come back to it, and you realize it was never any good. That happens to me all the time. It can be pretty disheartening to put so much time and effort into something, and then you realize it sucks. But that tends to happen when you're always comparing yourself to the top professionals. When you reach for the stars, they're always gonna be out of your reach, you know? The truth is, you have to climb up there, step by step. You, too, can do amazing things!"

> **Name:** Epos Mona
> 
> **Height:** 6'1''
> 
> **Weight:** \--
> 
> **Gender:** Male (He/Him)
> 
> **Chest:** "IDK"
> 
> **Blood type:** AB-
> 
> **Birthday:** December 17th
> 
> **Likes:** Dusty Books, strategy games
> 
> **Hates:** Bad jokes
> 
> **Title: Super Highschool Level Librarian**
> 
> **Quote:** "That's epic"

> **Name:** Foo Fighters
> 
> **Height:** 5'5''
> 
> **Weight:** \--
> 
> **Gender:** Nonbinary (She/He/They)
> 
> **Chest:** "I can increase the size at any time!"
> 
> **Blood type:** Water
> 
> **Birthday:** July 3
> 
> **Likes:** Foo Fighters (The Band), Sugary sodas
> 
> **Hates:** Churches
> 
> **Title:** Super Highschool Level Science Experiment
> 
> **Quote:** "Look at this, lol"

> **Name:** Terra Teriyaki
> 
> **Height:** 6'6''
> 
> **Weight:** Enough
> 
> **Gender:** Female (She/Her)
> 
> **Chest:** Yes.
> 
> **Blood type:** B+
> 
> **Birthday:** September 1
> 
> **Likes:** Roblox, building things
> 
> **Hates:** Rude people, bootlegs
> 
> **Title:** Super Highschool Level Roblox Champ
> 
> **Quote:** "Join the Roblox club"

> **Name:** Johnny Anasui
> 
> **Height:** 5'7''
> 
> **Weight:** \--
> 
> **Gender:** Male (He/Him
> 
> **Chest:** \--
> 
> **Blood type:** A+ 
> 
> **Birthday:** October 22
> 
> **Likes:** Persona, drawing, writing
> 
> **Hates:** Blood, copycats
> 
> **Title:** Super Highschool Level Artist
> 
> **Quote:** "Minecraft. I'm playing minecraft."

> Name: Robert Bodcaps, aka Crobat
> 
> Height: 5'9''
> 
> Weight: --
> 
> Gender: Nonbinary (He/They)
> 
> Chest: "Idk"
> 
> Blood type: O-
> 
> Birthday: --
> 
> Likes: Audio editing
> 
> Hates: Peas
> 
> Title: Super Highschool Level
> 
> Quote: "i go to the park i leave the park i go to the park i leave th"

**Author's Note:**

> if your wondering, peridot is parodying citrine from gem boy.


End file.
